koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Samurai Warriors 4-II
Unofficial April Fools' http://mammia.web.fc2.com/m/april2015/ Although I believe some people want this to be real. Sake neko (talk) 16:13, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Would you be willing to translate the page Sake? 19:44, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Here's a quick and dirty translation: :Top ::Pocket 100 Musou. 100 Musou has become a mini-game! To celebrate the release of the anime, the 100man-nin no Sengoku Musou characters shall appear in an anime and mini-game! Raise your favorite samurai to face the carnage of warfare! But this is just a fan's April Fools' website. It has nothing to do with the official Musou sites. It's my hobby. Though I think it would be nice to see these characters appear in another game someday. :Characters ::Yoshiaki Mogami - Government Ace, The Fox of Ushu. Masamune's uncle. Favorite food is salted salmon. Youth with a powerful, toned physique who excels in military strategies and culture. Gets along with his younger sister, Yoshihime, and frequently exchanges letters with her. "I'll show you what this Yoshi can do!" ::Megohime - Absolute rejection. Masamune's wife. Used to be on bad terms with her husband, but their relationship improved when she was given the responsibility of book-keeping. Later sent a letter stating, "If I should ever suspect the worst were to happen, I shall kill myself." "...Absolute rejection." ::Kagekatsu Uesugi - Second to Inherit Kenshin's Legacy. Kenshin's nephew who prevailed in a family war to become the next clan head. Tends to be stoic and doesn't let his emotions show. Retainers fear him but their bonds are unbreakable. Rigid and dutiful. "...War..." ::Masatoyo Naitou - Vice Commander of the Takeda Next to Nobushige. One of the Takeda 24. Brave and deeply trusted by Shingen. An overall plain warrior, but he's an expert with his left-handed survival knife. "I feel you should have chosen someone more reputable than me." ::Nanahime - Symphony of a Fierce Soul. Motochika's wife. Name unknown (Nanahime came from Ryotaro Shiba's novel Rhapsody of Summer Grass). Her stepbrother and Mitsuhide's retainer, Toshimitsu Saito, brought Nanahime and led to Motochika and Mitsuhide's friendship (in Musou). "It's different to spoil than it is to be kind." ::Iehisa Shimazu - Strange User of Tactics. Takahisa's fourth son, Toyohisa's father. Doesn't get along with older brothers, but has a hand in strategy and is a resounding influence to his other siblings. Used the Fishing Trap frequently. Master of the Nobunaga's Sleeping March and other tactics found within his diary. "Hmph... Just as planned." :Merch ::100 Musou Picture collection will be available for purchase June 14, 2015. This part is real, btw. But expect these dates to change. Sake neko (talk) 21:57, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Why the name change? Why was the article name changed? I've not seen any evidence of a western release announcement. - The 4th Snake (talk) 07:52, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :If I were to guess. I'm confused as well, since that doesn't necessarily mean it has been confirmed like Nobunaga no Yabou Souzou was. Sake neko (talk) 19:42, May 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Read it and weep (for joy): link Humble Novice (talk) 21:30, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah, KT Media just announced it for 2nd of October in EU. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=942896149065232 - The 4th Snake (talk) 08:07, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Can someone please verify this info? Becasue I'm not able to import any of my SW4 characters into 4-II. "Edit characters from the vanilla title can be transferred into this game through save data." 17:16, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :From what I understand the only thing that can be transferred is the visual aesthetics you created for your edit characters. Any levels or stats you developed would not be transferred because the growth systems in 4-II are vastly different. Kyosei (talk) 20:48, October 7, 2015 (UTC)